Clarity
by soccernin19
Summary: Love is a mixture of tragedy, insanity, happiness, laughter, fighting, guilt, forgiveness and so much more, Dick and Barbara are no exception to this. A series of one-shot throughout there relation ship from beginning to end and everything in between. Chapters ranging from K-M.
1. Clarity

**Clarity**

**Rated T.**

**Also I don't own anything cause I'm poor and DC wouldn't let me buy the rights.**

* * *

They had gotten into another one of their infamous screaming matches. The cause was something so stupid and petty that neither could remember as Dick slammed the door to their apartment leaving Barbara to collapse to the floor in tears as he stormed out.

They had both shouted things they didn't mean but the wounds from those words bleed freely as both wallowed in the aftermath wondering if they would make it through this one.

After several minutes on the floor crying Barbara collected herself to the point where the sobs that had previously racked her body were now gone and all that remained as she walked out where silent tears. She walked for several hours around Blüdhaven hope to catch Dick, either walking somewhere or on his motorcycle and apologize but the attempt was fruitless as she never even caught a glimpse.

Dejectedly she headed back to their apartment hoping he had returned. As she approached the door the distinct noise of someone rifling through drawers could be heard. Barbara's heart suddenly began to race at the thought of a burglar in the apartment, God knowing what they might take or worse find out. Readying a bat-a-rang Barbara was prepared for anything she might find, except the sight that was currently displayed in front of her. Dick stood in their apartment suitcases spread out as he packed his things.

The sound of the Bat-a-rang slipping from Barbara's fingers and hitting the floor cause Dick to whirl around.

Dick?" Barbara questioned as she watched causing him to flinch at the hurt in her voice.

"Babs" he replied tiredly his eyes avoiding hers

"Dick what are you doing?" She questioned him again.

Dick looked at her for a moment complete and total exhaustion on his face as a deep sigh rolled past his lips.

"Babs all we do is fight and I don't even know what it's even about anymore it just seems we start to fight so we can see how much we can hurt each other and I can't do it anymore I can't keep destroying the one person I love in this world so I'm..." He trailed of because saying it out loud was too painful and final, he didn't want this to end but he didn't know what else to do.

Barbara stared at him with hurt misty eyes as she saw what she had destroyed. "Dick please you don't need to leave" she tried but he just smiled sadly at her as he reached for his bags.

His had however never reached them as he found Barbara's hand had intercepted his and was now holding it to her chest. "Do you feel this" she asked him and he nodded as he felt her heart beat under his hand.

"My heart beats for you, you are the clarity in my life when everything else is a giant jigsaw puzzle I look at you and everything falls away because I have you and your love and the world is perfect. I can't lose that I don't know if I'd ever be able to breathe again" she tells him her voice thick with emotion as the mist that had cloud her eyes finally breaks from its dam and leaks down her cheeks.

Dick doesn't say anything for a long time as the tear continue to fall, her face turned away from his too hurt to even look at him.

Finally he sighs, a small smile appears on his lips as he lifts a hand to her face so she's forced to look at him as he to wipes away her tears.

"God I love you Babs" he mumbles before crushing his lips to hers in a kiss so filled with desperation and passion they swear the world stops for them. When the need for air becomes too much and they finally separate Dick whispers "I'm sorry" to which Barbara replies "so am I but if you ever think of leaving me again I'll break bats number one rule" Dick laughs aloud at her threat causing Babs to smile because they both knows she's not joking.

* * *

**Here's the first one shot please review and if you have any Ideas let me know and I'll see if I can make them happen**

**Until next time**

**Soccernin19**


	2. All This Time

**First of thank you to all my reviews and everyone who Favorited or Followed this story I really appreciate it and totally made me want to update sooner. Also to Never the End127 I love you idea and I'm currently working on it I think I'll make two one shots out of it one to focus on Babs and one on Dick I hope I write them up to par for you.**

* * *

**All this time**

**Rated K+**

**And of course I don't own Young Justice or anything fun cause I'm not cool enough.**

* * *

The last time Dick had gone to the circus in Gotham his parents had died and his life was forever changed and so Barbara assumed that was the reason he had been acting so strange and why his hands were sweating so badly.

"Dick we don't have to go" Barbara said as the neared the big top.

"Babs I'm fine" Dick countered hoping beyond hope Barbara didn't know the real reason he was so nervous.

"You don't seem fine" she retorted stopping and turning so she was peering into his eyes, "Dick I'm serious we don't have to go."

"Babs I want to go I need to go, plus I get to see old man Haly again and being here reminds me of them in a good way too. And after the show I get to introduce you to Zitka" Dick told her a small smile playing on his lips.

"If you say so Twenty-something Wonder" Barbara replied with a sly smile as she skipped ahead of him and into the big top.

"Babs! Hey wait…Babs!" Dick called after her as he watched the red head bob in and out of the crowd, rolling his eyes he ran to catch up to her.

When he finally caught up too her he grabbed her around the waist lifting her and spinning causing her to squeal. "Awww Dick put me down" she laughed

Dick did as he was told and placed her back on the ground, "So should we head to our seats" Dick asked her.

"Sure" Babs replied giving him a peck on the check, Dick smiled at her and led them into the grand stands in the big top and took their seats.

Soon the show started they watched clowns, animals, strong men, bearded women, and contortionist; all was going well until Barbara noticed that Dick was twitching nervously.

"Dick are you okay?" Barbara questioned eyeing him carefully.

"I'm fine just need some air" Dick replied glancing at her anxiously as he stood.

"Dick" Barbara said standing to go with him.

"I'm fine really stay here and I'll be back, I promise just stay here" he pleaded with her.

"Alright" Barbara said hesitantly as she watched him leave, reluctantly she turned her attention back to the center ring where a women was balancing on a horse as it trotted around the ring. With a grace that made even Barbara jealous the women rose herself so that she was balancing on one hand on the horse's bare back.

During this entire time Barbara was oblivious to the fact that Dick was 'back stage' hastily putting on a leotard similar to the one his family had worn years earlier.

"Dick are you ready" Haly's booming voice called from just outside the tent wall that separated the performance area from the back stage area.

"As I'll ever be" Dick called back, rushing over to the ladder that lead to the trapeze platform. As he began to climb he gave Haly a two finger salute, the elder smiled brightly at him and headed to the center ring.

When Haly finally reached the center of the center ring the bright stage lights zeroed in on him as did the tents attention. The seasoned ring master smiled brightly and allowed his booming voice to carry throughout the tent.

"We have a special treat for you folks tonight" he announced as a show light rose from him to the trapezes platform were a lone figure stood holding a trapeze bar in one hand the other waving to the crowd.

Barbara's eyes widened immediately as she recognized the figure atop the trapeze.

"The lone surviving member of the great Flying Grayson's has returned to Haly's Circus for one night fifteen years since the fateful night the rest of the Flying Grayson's fell" as the ring master announced the final part Dick dove off the platform releasing the trapeze bar as it reached its peak his body flying through the air majestically before he flipped and caught the second bar. His amazing feats continued for several minutes until he missed the bar, suddenly all the air rushed out of the big top as his body began to plummet towards the hard ground below.

"DICK!" A single scream shattered the silence that had over taken and just as suddenly as everything occurred it stopped as the figure hit a safety net stopping his deadly decent.

The source of the scream, a slim red haired women could be seen pushing through the crowd as Dick was being helped out of the net and onto the ground in the center ring.

When Barbara reached Dick he had a small smile on his face "Good thing I made sure they put up he safety nets" he joked.

"You idiot I thought I'd lost you" Barbara cried.

A small frown crossed his face before a bigger smile than before replaced the frown as Haly approached Dick with something in his hand. Whatever was in Haly's hand he quickly passed to Dick giving him a glowing smile and Barbara a knowing wink before moving off to the side.

Barbara's tears stopped as she watched the interaction between the two men. An eyebrow arching when Dick looked at her nervously before he went down to one knee.

"Dick" she questioned suddenly breathless. Dick winked at her before clearing his throat as they both realized that hundreds of eyes were resting on them.

"Barbara fifteen years ago I thought my life had ended when I watched my family fall to their death, and in a way my life did end because through all the people who tried to pull me away from that tragedy it was the red headed daughter of the police commissioner that was finally able to pull me away with a few kind words and a timid smile. After that Bruce took me in and things began to look up you became my best friend and you were always there through the nightmares, anniversaries, fights, bullies, everything I always had you. The first time I realized how hopelessly in love I was with you was that kiss in the closet on my fourteenth birthday but I was too afraid to admit it. And it wasn't until I nearly lost you that I realized how much I needed you. You make me a better man and you are the one source of light in my life that never dims, you are my clarity and if you would marry me I don't think there would be a happier man in this universe or any other universe so what do you say." Dick smiling at her with the smile that was reserved for only her.

Barbara had tears streaming down her face a hand covering her mouth as she struggled to take in everything he was saying and then it hit her. Dick Grayson, the first Robin, founder of Young Justice, Nightwing the protector of Bludhaven, the last of the Flying Graysons, the man she loved was asking her to marry him. She nodded her head shaking with joy "Yes! Yes! Of course! I love you you idoit! yes!" she said in delight as Dick slipped the ring on her finger. Just as quickly as the ring was placed on her finger she was being spun in the air as his lips crashed against hers and the tent erupted in cheer.

When the spinning finally stopped and her feet where finally on the ground their foreheads still resting against each other Dick whispered "You sure you're ready to be Mrs. Grayson"

"I'm just surprised it took you so long to ask" She whispered back before capturing his lips in another passionate kiss.

* * *

**Please review, favorite and follow. Let me know your thoughts and any plot bunnies you have that you want me to try. And until next time thanks for reading.**

**Soccernin19**


	3. Insecurities

**So this is a little prequel to All this time. To everyone who gave me ideas I'm working on them its just taking a while between my two jobs and soccer I barely have time to sleep but who needs sleep anyways. Also it might be a week or two before the next update my laptop is being not so nice so I have to take it in and get it fixed but I'm not sure how long that will take..**.

**Anyways I don't own cause and please enjoy**

* * *

**Insecurities**

* * *

"Come on Dick just do it already you never know what could happen…hell I'm living proof of that" Wally said to his raven haired friend.

"But what if she says 'No' I….Wally if….I can't…." Dick stumbled on his words, Wally merely laughed at his friend before continuing.

"You love her right" Wally questioned his voice suddenly serious.

"More than I could every express" Dick replied.

"Can you imagine a life without her" Wally followed up

"Not a good one"

"Then stop being an idiot and ask her the big question" Artemis answered as she waddled into the room a hand on her swollen stomach.

"Hey Arti good to see you" Dick jumped to his feet hugging Artemis and kissing her on the cheek, causing the elder blond to laugh.

"How's the little guy doing" Glancing down at her pregnant belly as she attempted to sit on the couch next to Wally as he helps her sit.

"Good although I'm pretty sure he's going to have his father's metabolism and speed all I do is eat" She complains but the loving smile on her face as she rubs he swollen stomach shows the love she feels for her unborn son.

Dick leans forward so he's right next to Artemis' stomach "Hey little guy its uncle Dick I can't wait to see you"

In response the baby kicked causing the three adults to laugh.

"You guys ready for him" Dick asks

"Honestly can't wait" Wally and Artemis answer simultaneously.

"I'd be lie if I didn't say I'm a little jealous of you too" Dick says a wistful smile on his face.

"You need to stop being suck a wimp and just ask her." Artemis said her tone serious and accusing.

"But what if she says 'No' Arti." Dick said sheepishly, Artemis' eyes widen before narrowing on him.

"You're an idiot boy wonder she loves you, don't let a few butterflies keep you from making the best choice of your life." She replies and Wally laughs.

"Oh shut it bay watch." Artemis scolds him "you were so nervous you couldn't speak at a normal speed"

"It's hard not to be nervous in the presence of someone so amazing and beautiful" Wally says in the flirting tone he used at fifteen.

Artemis narrowed her eyes dangerously at him.

"Awe come on babe I was just…" he trailed off as her eyes narrowed even more.

"Sorry" He mumbled knowing it was better than to piss of his very pregnant and very hormonal wife.

With a triumphant smirk Artemis turned back to Dick.

"So do I get to see the ring" Artemis asked

"Sure" Dick said laughing slightly at her excitement, reaching into his pocket he pulled out a velvet box and handed it to her.

"Damn being a millionaire's son really has its perks doesn't hit" Artemis joked as she showed Wally whose eyes widened at the ring.

Suddenly Dick became extremely nervous and he reached out to retrieve the ring from the two, "Do you think I went overboard…is it too much….she won't like it will she…God I'm such an idoit…what am I thinking"

"Woah Woah calm down Boy wonder it's a beautiful ring it's perfect for her not to flashy but still beautiful" Artemis reassured the former Robin.

"You really think so" Dick questioned his face lighting up, cause both Artemis and Wally to smile. The look of pure joy and innocence that was currently present reminding them of a short skinny kid with a creepy cackle and natural innocence that warmed the hearts of all those around him.

"Of course I do" Artemis told him

"Thanks" Dick said as he rose to his feet "I should get going gotta get everything set up"

"No problem man" Wally said rising to his feet and pulling his little brother into a hug.

"And don't be such a stranger" Artemis added a she struggled to hug Dick.

"Sorry Arty you know I try" He told her.

"Try harder and next time you better bring Barbara and she better be sporting a new accessory." Artemis added.

"I will" Dick laughed as he headed for the door "Take care you two I'll see you around soon"

"Later Dickie-bird" They called after him as he closed the door.

Patting the velvet box in his pants Dick climbed on his motorcycle and headed towards the nearest Zeta tube.

xx Line Break xx

"Hey Babs I'm home" I call as I walk into our apartment.

"Over here Hunk Wonder" Babs calls from the couch where she is curled up with a book and a cup of tea.

"Hey Babe" I say as a kiss her forehead.

"Hey yourself" Babs repiles.

"So I was thinking" I start but Babs quickly cuts in.

"Are you okay I know how much of a strain that puts on you" she quips a wicked smile on her face.

"Oh hardy har har Babs, and for your information I was actually wondering if you wanted to go to the circus this weekend, Haly's is in Gotham again and I know you love the circus and I figured it'd be a great chance for you to meet Zitka and Haly." I say watching her carefully for a reaction.

"Dick I'd love to but are you sure I mean you haven't gone to a circus in Gotham since…." Barbara trailed off her brow furled. "We could do something else"

"Babs I want to take you I'll be fine and I really want you to meet my other family" I tell her with a smile.

"Alright Grayson if you say so" She says with a smile.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed I'll try to get one more chapter out tonight or tomorrow morning reviews and favorites always encourage so leave me your thoughts.**

**Thanks**

**Soccernin19**


	4. Never Leave

**Alrighty so first let me apologize for taking forever to update. I know I suck but I literally just got my hands on my laptop today, long story short everything went to hell and I had to order a new one and it took a month to come and yeah so just got it today. Good news is I wrote an extra long one-shot for you today and I have lots of plot bunnies floating around. Also unless stated otherwise all the one-shots are part of the same verse and are related to my other one-shots however I don't write them in order so they may jump around. **

**This story is dedicated to Never the End127 who gave me the idea for the story I hope you like this one and another story just with Dick being in danger will be coming shortly.**

**Last thing I don't own anything, sad I know but please enjoy the story.**

* * *

The first thought that entered my mind when I came to was "way to go Babs" the feeling of blood and matted hair reminding me of the blow to my hair that had led to me falling unconscious. My second though was "shit" as the sound of a man calling out, "Hey Boss the pretty red-headed bat brat's awake" and the scared face of Harvey Dent entering my field of vision.

"Why good morning batgirl. Did you sleep well?" came Dents chilling voice his marred face smiling at me wickedly.

"You know Harvey I didn't, but then again I knew I'd be waking up to see your ugly mug so can you really blame me?"

The second the words left my lips Harvey roared in anger and advanced with his pistol drawn. He flipped his coin and caught it a brief frown adoring his face before his smirk returned. "Well bat brat looks like it's your lucky day" he drawled before pistol whipping me. My head snapping to the side blood leaking from my temple where the butt of the gun had made contact.

"that was weak Dent, my dead grandma can hit harder" I retorted.

"Keep talking Bat Brat eventually your luck will run out" Dent replied flipping his coin up and down in the air.

"Or Batman will show up and kick your sorry ass all the way back to Arkham" I said with a shit-eating grin that would have made Jason proud, I was really asking for it tonight but hey I was pissed I got captured.

"Batman! Ha don't make me laugh. The Dark gloomy bat hasn't shown his sorry face in over two weeks, only his brats have been seen. Which leaves me to wonder if someone finally got lucky and killed the bat or he finally realized just how hopeless his crusade was and abandoned his city and his brats." Dent babbled as he wondered about the empty warehouse.

"What's your end game Harvey" I questioned him knowing I need to keep him monologing if I had any hope of either escaping or being found.

"Isn't it clear" He questioned.

"Not really" I stated plainly

"I want the people of Gotham to see the error of their ways and realize that Batman was never their hero, and that it is I who will be her savior…" Two-face continued to monologue, oblivious to my attempt to get my hands free of their restraints or at least I thought he was.

"Ha you really thought you had me distracted didn't you" Dent's face was suddenly right in front to mine, a sickening half smile present on his disfigured face.

XxX

Robin and I had been scouring Gotham for Babs for over two hours and still couldn't find a hint of her or Two-face.

"Wing we're going to find her" Tim assumed me, an encouraging look on his masked face.

"How Robin? All her trackers are offline and she hasn't activated her emergency one." I growled back.

"This Babs we're talking about you should know better than anyone that we should have faith in her. She's stronger than even you know she'll never give up and neither should you" Tim said with a gentle confidence.

"But what if something….." I started but couldn't finish, God I sounded so broken.

"Don't Dick just have faith in her" Tim's voice firm. I nod and take a deep breath before we start to move on to the next section of Gotham, my mind drifting back to the events leading up to Batgirls disappearance.

"_On three" I direct Robin and Batgirl, as we sit across from a warehouse rumored to be housing Two-face and his newest arms deal inside._

"_One" my eyes wonder one more time to Tim's and Babs' who smirks back at me._

"_Two" my muscles tense ready to launch me into the sky and towards the warehouse._

"_Three" And all of us are soaring towards the skylights of the warehouse, our bodies curling to protect us as we crash into the glass and then we land automatically taking defensive stances, and then taking off in a fury of punches and kicks._

_At first our trio fair extremely well against Two-faces goons, the untrained men falling swiftly in our well-rehearsed dance of fist, kicks, and flips. Years of training have us fighting in sync, were on ducks another kicks and so forth and so on. However we soon discover that for every thug we take out another two appear._

"_Wing more keep coming out of the works." Batgirl yells over the sounds of our battle._

"_I've noticed" I shouted back'._

"_They're like cockroaches" Robin adds, causing me to glance in his direction. It's only then that I notice the gleam of a gun pointed at him. _

"_Robin!" rips from my throat as I race towards him, I use a guy's shoulders as a springboard lunching myself between Tim and the gunman._

_The shrill crack of gunfire erupts through the warehouse and I feel the bullet impact my chest, my vision swims and I distantly hear both Tim and Babs scream for me. Arms grip me tightly and I groan as it buts pressure on my burning chest. _

"_Nightwing….wing….are you okay" Tim questions me his hand searching my chest for blood, as the fighting that had momentarily ceased resumes._

"_I'm fine" I grunt out trying to raise but Tim holds me down._

"_You were just shot" He cries out._

"_I'm fine it didn't penetrate the Kevlar" I growl in frustration at Babs having to fight by herself, Tim makes a disgruntled noise but releases me._

"_You doing okay Pixie-boots" Babs calls out from across the warehouse, she sounds out of breath and her voice is pinched with pain._

"_I could as you the same thing BG" I reply._

"_I'm serious" she calls back with her no nonsense tone._

"_Well I'm not dead, maybe a broken rib or two but I'll manage" _

"_Good cause I could use a little assistance" she replies._

_I look to Robin and we both begin to push our way towards her, but Two-faces men seem suddenly very determined to keep us from reaching Batgirl, as more men seem to appear from nowhere and try to push us in the opposite direction._

"_BG" I call out when I realize that I can no longer see her. I get no response._

"_Batgirl" I call out, fear leaking into my voice and again I get no reply. A new vigor erupts in both Tim and I and within fifteen minutes all the remaining thugs are out but there's no sign of Barbara._

"Nightwing" Tim's voice pulls me out of my memories.

"What is it Robin" I questioned

"Batgirls emergency beacon just went off" he replied showing me his hologram screen, a purple dot flashing in the warehouse district about two and a half miles away.

"Let's go" I reply pulling out my grapple gun and taking to the skies, Robin right behind me.

XxX

I felt my blood run cold as two-face smirked down at me, "You know I thought the first Boy wonder would have told you what happens when you mess with me"

The sinister tone in Dent's voice as he spoke about what he had done to Dick had my blood boiling as I thought back on how broken Dick had been both physically and mentally after that encounter.

"Don't you dare bring him into this you sick fucked up bastard" I seethed.

"Someone has a soft spot for the first boy blonder does she?" Dent questioned suddenly very interested in my reaction to his mentioning of Dick, I needed to rein in my emotions quickly if I had any hope of not being used against him.

"I bet he has a soft spot for you too" Harvey jeered his face twisting in too a sickeningly sick smile. "He'd do anything for you wouldn't even take a bullet, trade his life for yours. Or maybe I'll just break him by breaking you"

"NO" I gasped breathlessly suddenly fear overtook all my thoughts, who knew what was going on in his crazed head.

"Should I just kill you now? Spray your brains over the wall and leave you to be found by Nightwing. Or should I beat you with the same bat I beat him with? Or now that would be fun but it's so hard to choose." Harvey rambled "OH I know Heads I blow your brains out and Tails I beat a bat with a bat!" he declared.

"I hope you rot in hell after rotting in the deepest darkest cell Arkham has to offer" I shouted back with all the hate I had, he simply ignored me and flipped his coin.

"Looks like you get to live a little longer" he taunted as he showed me his coin "looks like we're going to have a little fun before you die Batgirl" I couldn't suppress the shudder of fear that ran down my back as one of Harvey's men handed him a blood stained wooden bat. I knew whose blood that was and I had to fight the tears that threatened to spill at the thought of what had been done and what was about to happen.

"You're going to pay Dent, I promise you that there will be hell to pay when Robin and Nightwing get here" I yelled at him, giving him the best batglare I can manage, as I try desperately to reach for the small hidden locator beacon in my suit. 'Damn it Bruce why'd you have to hide it by my hip where I can't fucking reach with my hands behind my back! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!' I internally raged.

My internal banter was quickly interrupted however when Dent swung his bat directly into my ribcage. The vicious blow sent both me and the chair I was attached to crashing to the floor. As agony erupted from within me. Another swing caused several ribs to give and I was barely able to suppress the cries that threatened to escape. With one last hit more ribs give but so does the chair I was tied to and I quickly hit the emergency beacon before another hit connects with my stomach sending blood spraying from my mouth.

"Tell me Batgirl how did that feel" Dent questions the smirk evident in his voice as he continues to hit me, blow after blow raining down all over my body. Legs, torso, chest, arms, shoulders, I try to protect my head, I refuse to scream or cry out.

"My grandmother still hits harder than you" I manage to say between desperate gasps for air.

"Why you insolent little shit" Dent screams rage coming off him in waves "I was going to take my time with you, but your commentary has thinned my patients. I think it's time you finally said goodbye" Dent raised the bat so that it'll come down directly on my head, a lethal blow.

I close my eyes, I don't want to see my death coming feeling it will be bad enough. 'I'm sorry Dad, I'm sorry that this is the way you'll have to find out that I never told you. Please don't be mad. I'm sorry Bruce, I let you down. You gave me the one thing I really wanted a chance to protect my city, my family, my dad and I let you and everyone else down. Oh God Dick I'm so sorry.' My internal chant is cut short when a familiar shout of rage reaches my ears. I open my eyes to see a blue and black blur collide full force into Dent sending both flying.

As suddenly as the black and blue blur had appeared and disappeared another blur of color appears only this one is more happy uplifting colors, the colors of a robin a sign of hope.

"Awe geeze BG what have you gotten yourself into this time" Tim's worried voice comes from the blur and suddenly the haze over my eyes clear and I see Robin.

"Do…I…I rea…really…look that…bad baby bird" I wheeze out.

Tim doesn't answer meat first, his gaze is instead averted to the sounds coming from over his shoulder, the sounds of fist colliding with flesh can be heard and Tim shoots me a nervous glance.

"You've defiantly looked better." he tries to joke in a lighthearted manner, but the smile on his face is forced and his voice wavers.

"your so kind" I try to joke back but I grimace as pain erupts within me and breathing is suddenly so hard and I'm tired like really tired I just want a nap.

"No no no no Babs open your eyes" Tim says worriedly and I realize I must have started to dose, "Just hang on okay Babs don't close your eyes" he whispers to me and then gets up and runs towards where Dent and Dick had disappeared too. It's only then that I get to see what Tim had been looking at earlier.

Dick is savagely beating Harvey with his fist, Tim is now desperately trying to pull him away. I had only seen Dick this enraged a few times and it had never ended well, I had to stop him before he did something he would regret.

"Nightwing Stop!" I managed to yell out, immediately Tim and Dick both freeze. And for a second everything is still and then Dick is suddenly at my side.

"Oh God Babs I'm so sorry" Dick cries his eyes roaming over my broken and battered body.

"I's okay" and suddenly I'm exhausted, even breathing is too hard and I just want to escape all the pain for a minute. I let my eyes flutter closed but Dick's strong hands grip my shoulders and shake me and I open my eyes a little.

"You gotta stay awake for me okay" I can hear the terror in his voice as he desperately tries to keep me awake.

"can't" I barely manage to stutter out before my eyes close completely.

"BABS" I here Dick cry out before I'm surrounded in nothingness.

XxX

Tim and I race towards the location that the emergency beacon is transmitting from, swinging and jumping building to building. It takes us a little over six minutes to get to the warehouse. We make quick work of the guards outside and silently make our way inside. I freeze when I see Dent raise a bat high over his head posed to bash in Babs head.

A primal rage raises in me and I roar in anger as I charge forward slamming into Dent with as much force as possible. When we hit the ground Dent is stunned for a split second before he smiles up at me.

"Seems the bat has failed again" he shifts his gaze to where Babs lay, "or maybe not"

"You Mother Fucker" I scream as I begin to slam my fist into his face, it only takes two blow to render him unconscious but I don't stop. I continue to slam my fist into again and again, finding purchase wherever they can. I feel bone and cartilage give under my fist but still I don't stop.

By the time I'm no longer aware of whether it's his blood or mine I feel running in between my fingers, I feel hands trying to pull me away. But I don't stop until I hear a weak voice echo throughout the warehouse.

"Nightwing Stop!" Babs call out her voice sounds so weak, I freeze completely terrified. A second later I'm at her side my eyes roaming over her battered, broken, bleeding, oh god no what have I done.

"Oh God Babs I'm so sorry" I cry watching as only half her chest rises, she has flail chest and most likely a collapsed lung. Blood drips from her forehead and out of the back of her cowl.

"I's okay" her voice is barely audible and her eyes begin to drift close. I panic gripping her tightly "you gotta stay awake" I plead with her.

Her eyes open a little and she seems to be analyzing what I had just said before she mumbles "can't" and goes limp in my arms.

"BABS" I scream shaking her again but to no avail.

"Tim" I yell out looking to where he's finishing tying up Dent. "Call the Batmobile and then Alfred, tell him Babs is hurt and we'll need Leslie."

Tim nods placing his hand to his comlink and making the required calls, I gathered Babs in my arms and carry her out of the warehouse. I see the Batmoblie's headlights illuminating the road and quickly run to it. Tim appears at my side and opens the passenger door so I can place Babs inside.

"I'll meet you at the cave." I order "stay here until the police and commissioner show then Zeta back" Tim nods looking one more time at Babs before heading back to the warehouse.

I rush to the driver's side and take off going as fast as possible breaking every speeding law possible and probably a few other laws. The trip take fifteen minutes, it's probably a new record but it seemed like a lifetime.

When I finally come to a screeching halt in the Batcave Alfred is waiting with a gurney. I carefully place Babs on it and we rush of to the trauma area.

"Mistress Leslie shall be here momentarily" Alfred assures me as he strips Babs of her uniform while I stand staring numbly at the situation. "Master Richard either stop your gawking and help me or get out" Alfred says his tone crisp with warning.

I take a deep breath to regroup and then jump into action beside him. Together we quickly strip Babs down to her sports bra and spandex. Alfred begins taking x-rays and ultrasounds or her bruised torso, while I dress her head wounds and start an IV. I attach her to the EKG and slip on an oxygen mask.

"How's she doing" I hear a third voice ask and look up to see Leslie entering.

"Not good I'm afraid" Alfred states before looking at me. "Master Richard I want you to hang another pint of blood and then leave."

"But Alfred I can help, don't…" I begin to plead

"No" Alfred shuts me up quickly with his curt answer and a hard glare.

"Alright" I answer simply, doing as I was bid and then leaving.

As soon as I leave our medical area I break down, collapsing in a mixture of exhaustion and self-pity. I don't know how long I sat there on my knees, face buried in my hands as sobs racked through my body. Eventually I feel two arms wrap around me and a small voice whisper to me reassuringly.

"Come on Dick this is Barbara we're taking about she'll pull though, she's gonna be okay" Tim comforted him.

"Get up Dick" he continues. Helping me to my feet he leads me to our locker room, where a warm shower and clean clothes await. Tim helps strip me off my uniform and points me to an awaiting shower.

I stand under the warm relaxing stream of water until it turns cold and I feel numb. When I exit a pair of Gotham university sweatpants, flash boxers, my superman t-shirt, and a batgirl hoodie are laid out for me. I pull them on smiling a little when I realize they smell like Babs.

"Doing any better" I hear Tim ask, he's no longer in his Robin uniform. But a pair of superman sweatpants and a Batman t-shirt.

"Yeah thanks" I reply simply.

"Good"

"Any news"

"She's in surgery"

"How Bad"

"Internal bleeding, rib pierced her lung and it collapsed" Tim stated grimly.

"When will she be out" I ask

"I don't know" Tim mumbles not looking at me, "I need to look at your ribs" he changes the subject.

"Tim I'm fine"

"Bullshit" He shouts back at me.

"Fine" I admit defeat and lift up my shirt. Tim prods the ribs and I grimace a few times.

"Two are cracked and three are bruised" He announced going into a medical cabinet and pulling out an ace bandage. He makes quick work of my ribs, wrapping them tight enough to support them but not cause too much pain.

"Thanks" I tell him pulling him into a hug, holding him tight because he's the only thing keeping me together tonight.

"Dick I'm so sorry" he cries and I feel his lithe body tremble against mine.

"What do you mean baby bird" I ask confused by his sudden apology.

"If I had been paying more attention I would have noticed the gun and wouldn't have jumped in the way and Babs wouldn't have been separated from us and taken. If I had been paying more attention no of this would have happened and we'd all be enjoying Alfie's hot cocoa not wondering if Babs is gonna make it. It's all my fault!" Tim cried

"Hey hey hey" I shushed him "Timmy there is no way for you to know that and you did nothing wrong. He could have snuck up on me or Babs just as easily." I coo, hugging him tightly until his tears dry.

When he finally collects himself he looks up at me and I give him a small smile, "let's go see how things are going" I tell him as we head to the quote unquote infirmary.

The area is blocked of my sheet walls and two chairs have been conveniently placed outside. Tim and I take the seats and wait and wait and wait. Eventually Tim nods off and I'm left to sit and wait by myself,

"Master Dick" I hear Alfred's voice call out, my head snaps out to see him standing there looking exhausted.

"How is she" I ask jumping to my feet awaking Tim in the process.

"Mistress Barbara is fine we've treated her injuries and she is now recovering. You may see her but please don't wake her. Master Timothy I believe it is best if you head upstairs and rest, it's been a very eventful day for all of us."

Tim doesn't protest simply smiling at us before turning and heading upstairs.

"Did Leslie leave or…"

"Doctor Leslie is doing one last check before leaving, she is inside if you wish to speak to her."

"Thank you Alfred" I say hugging him.

"You are most welcome, but it is my job to ensure those I care for most are well is it not" He says with a knowing smile before heading upstairs.

I push aside the sheet wall and see Babs lying in a stark white hospital bed surrounded by machines, wires going in and out of her. Doctor Leslie is at the foot of the bed writing something on a clipboard. She turns when she is finished giving me a gentle smile and taking her leave.

I stand in the 'doorway' for a few second more before moving to Babs bedside and taking a seat in a conveniently placed chair.

I grip her and gently between mine kissing it, "you really scared me this time. I thought I'd lost you, do you know how close I came to losing you? I can't….I need you Babs without you….I I can't" I whispered into it.

I felt her hand twitch in mine and looked up to see her eyes slowly start to flutter open.

"hey" I greet quietly as I move closer.

"hi" Babs replies weakly.

"How you feeling" I ask, Babs just glares at me with a look that clearly states, "You know damn well how I'm feeling you idiot, don't ask stupid questions"

I laugh, "Sorry stupid question" her lips quirk on a tired smile.

"I thought I lost you" I say quietly.

"Can't get rid of me that easily wonder bread" she replies.

"I know I know" I murmur turning my head to hid the tears threatening to fall.

"Dick" Babs calls.

"Yeah" I ask weakly, Babs pats the bed.

"You sure" I question.

"positive" she replies eyes drifting closed and I see her struggling to keep them open.

I rise from the chair and move onto the bed careful of all the wires and of Babs. Once settled I slip one arm underneath her as she leans into me, her head resting in the crook of my neck.

"Don't leave" she says so quietly I barely hear it.

"Never" I promise her, knowing that it doesn't mean just tonight but forever because when one of us is hurt we're reminded we aren't invincible like most of our caped friends. That we do bleed and we are vulnerable and we can die.

On nights like tonight we hold onto each other. Finding solace in the other's arms, shying away from the fears that arise and collecting the pieces that have fallen away. Because maybe, just maybe if we hold each other tight enough we will never have to break our promise to never leave.

* * *

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed, let me know your thoughts review it encourages me and helps me write more stories.**

**Thanks,**

**Soccernin19**


	5. The Look

** Alright so another update for you guys. This one is short but I really like it and I hope you do too.**

**Also I don't own anything, **

* * *

The air was crisp as she walked through the cemetery, down a familiar path to a grave Barbara had visited so many times before. When she finally reached the oh too familiar head stone she knelt down a soft smile on her face.

"Hey Mom" she whispered soft and lovingly, she had long ago become comfortable with talking to a tombstone.

"I got engaged" she beamed the happiness that had been surrounding her flowing out into her words. "God Mom I wish you'd had the chance to meet him, he's amazing and kind and I know the two of you would have loved each other." There was brief pause as the wind ruffled her fiery red hair.

"Remember when you use to tell me that I couldn't get married until he gave me the look." She questioned.

"I never understood what it meant, I mean yeah I knew dad loved you but I never saw that look you talked about. And so one night we sat up all night watching Disney movies and you kept pointing out how the prince always game his princess 'The Look' so filled with utter adoration and love, like nothing else mattered to him in the world but her. You told me that I'd know the look when I saw it, and that I'd only recognize it after it was directed towards me. I thought that you were just being weird, and then suddenly you were gone and Dad. Well you know how bad dad is with emotions not anywhere as bad as Bruce but God men just have no clue do they" Barbara laughed at her own little joke.

"Dad was never good with the whole dating and explaining love thing, but I could tell he never really approved of the guys I dated except for Dick. Even when we were just friends Dad always welcomed him, I thought it was because of Bruce but I think Dad knew all along. He saw the look even before I did.

When I told him that Dick proposed he just smiled "Always knew he would" Dad told me in this all knowing tone.

"I realized Dick had always been giving me 'The Look' and it just took me a while to realize it. He really loves me mom. Sometimes when he thinks I'm asleep whispers all the things he has planned and how he's so happy that we're together. He talks about how he wishes he'd met you and I'd had the chance to meet his parents." Barbara drifted off sitting in silence for a long time.

"God I miss you Mom" she whispers painfully.

"I'll bring him next time so you two can officially meet and you can see the look for yourself." She added with a chuckle.

"Bye Mom I love" Barbara said bending down and placing a delicate kiss on grave before leaving.

* * *

**Let me know your thoughts and I hope you enjoyed! Please review.**

**Thanks**

**Soccernin19**


End file.
